


Shadow Whisper

by namjoonspardon



Series: Whispers of Desire [2]
Category: AB6IX (Band), CIX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jisung cries lol, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, Please Don't Hate Me, Vampires, Youngmin is soft, also daniel is lowkey stupid, jinyoung is whipped, mafia, other relationships are very miniscule, please don't kill me either, still cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoonspardon/pseuds/namjoonspardon
Summary: Jinyoung and Daehwi intertwine their fates, with the power of their love and a golden band.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Series: Whispers of Desire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Shadow Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> There is making out in this, just a psa. Please skip if you are uncomfortable.

Jinyoung was staring at the boy seated next to him, then back to feeling the box in his back pocket. He was nervous. 

He finally decided to just go for it, and slid closer to Daehwi, leaving very little space between them.

“Hyung? Are you okay?” Daehwi questions, as the older nuzzled his face into the crook of Daehwi’s neck. Jinyoung reaches his hand out to grab the smaller one, squeezing it tightly. 

“Baby, can you please stand up for me? I want to go outside.”

Daehwi’s face scrunches up cutely, but easily complied to the older’s small request. He puts his book aside, and stands up, Jinyoung following. The latter grabs the others hands, dragging him outside to their favorite spot; a large oak tree right outside Whispers castle. It was already dark enough that Daehwi’s eyes were able to adjust fine, without feeling uncomfortable. 

Jinyoung stopped, turning towards Daehwi, staring lovingly at him before he spoke:

“Daehwi. We have known each other for almost a year and a half, and I can’t believe we went from literally hating each other to being lovers. You’re so beautiful, never failing to make me smile; something I rarely used to do before I met you. You’re so incredibly talented and hardworking with everything you do. You make me feel like a better person. You knock sense into my brain when I’m being dumb, and help me out when I’m upset. Not to mention you’re literally one of the smartest guys I know. You mean the absolute world to me. Therefore I want to ask,”

Jinyoung takes the box out of his pocket, kneeling down on one knee, revealing a beautiful diamond encrusted ring. Daehwi’s eyes widen, hands flinging up to cover his mouth. “Jinyoung hyung-“

“Lee Daehwi, will you make me the happiest man in this entire world, and marry me?”

Tears were already spilling out of the younger’s eyes, as he nods. Jinyoung stands up, slipping the ring onto his left ring finger, and wraps his arms around the boy’s lithe waist. 

“Sweetheart, why are you crying? You should be happy right now.” Jinyoung says, gently kissing Daehwi’s tears away.

“I-I am h-happy. Really happy. I’m just so overwhelmed. Jinyoung hyung, babe, we’re getting married!” Daehwi hiccuped, cupping this lover’s face with the utmost care. 

Jinyoung only smiles, leaning in closer, and saying, “Indeed we are. We’re finally completing our love story.” before he closed the gap between them. 

From the distance they could hear both Shadow and Whispers cheering, causing them to smile whilst sharing their small moment of intimacy.

-

November 22. The day the two lovebirds would intertwine their fate and make it one. Daehwi was clad in a white suit, different from his typical black; his eyes strutted sparkling golds and coppers, and were gently lined with black eyeliner. His hair was pushed back, revealing his forehead. 

He looked into the mirror one last time before turning around to look at Jisung, and his close friend Youngmin.

“Hyungs. How do I look?”

“You look beautiful Daehwi. I can’t believe that you’re already getting married! My son! Grown up so quickly.” Jisung sobs.

“Daehwi, you look stunning. Jinyoung is so lucky to have you. But I’m gonna take Jisung hyung out to calm him down. We’ll see you at the ceremony. Good luck my sweet boy.” Youngmin says, then quickly goes to take Jisung out of the youngest’s room. 

-

In the other room just down the hall, there was Jinyoung and his men. 

“Jinyoung, congrats on today! You look great.”

“Thanks Daniel hyung. This must be really fucking new to you huh? Imagine your mafia leader getting married to one of our own arch enemies.”

“Well we aren’t arch enemies anymore, are we? Now go get’em tiger. The wedding is starting in a few. I’ll see you at the ceremony. Good luck!”

“Alright hyung, hope to see you! And thank you!”

Daniel turns to leave before halting “Oh and one more thing. Please go gently on Hwi tonight. I don’t think he’s ever had it rough before in his entire 1,801 years of living.” Which earns him a shoe to his head and an earful from Jinyoung as he ran out of the room with a stupid grin on his face.

-

Jinyoung stands at the altar, his hand clammy. It was only a matter of minutes before his love stepped out, and they would get married. Minhyun and Daniel were standing behind him, whispering “Good luck,” “You got this,” and “How come he’s getting married before me?” Jinyoung smiles slightly at his friends’ silliness. He also thought about Daehwi; how beautiful he must look and how he was finally going to make him his. 

As if on cue, music begins to play, and the audience stands. Jinyoung looks towards the door, watching intently to see the younger. After rose petals were placed gently on the floor by Jinyoung’s little sister, it was finally time for Daehwi to step in. 

The older’s breath hitches. Jisung was leading him down the aisle, ready to give him away into Jinyoung’s care. Daehwi had a cute smile plastered to his face, showing more of his long fangs. 

He looks absolutely stunning. 

It almost felt like hours before Daehwi reached the altar, hugging Jisung briefly, then turning all his attention to the taller standing in front of him. Jinyoung grabs the boy’s small hands, gently squeezing them, then turning towards Youngmin, who was officiating the wedding.

“We are here today to unite the two souls that are Lee Daehwi and Bae Jinyoung. Two people who, at first were so cold and vile towards one another, but grew to learn to cherish and love each other as lovers.”

Daehwi lets out a small giggle; all Jinyoung could do is simply stare at the smaller in adoration. 

_ God I love you so much.  _

-

“Lee Daehwi, do you take Bae Jinyoung as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to always cherish him as your other half, to take care of him when he feels sick or down. To always be there for him when he needs it?”

Daehwi looks at Jinyoung before smiling and saying “I Do.”

“Bae Jinyoung, do you take Lee Daehwi to be your lawfully wedded husband? To be there for him when he needs it, take care of him when he’s tired, to always make sure he’s at his best?”

Jinyoung looks at Daehwi’s sparkling eyes. “I Do.”

“I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss the groom.” 

Jinyoung wraps his arms around Daehwi’s figure, pressing his lips firmly on the latter’s. Daehwi grabs the back of the taller’s neck before they separated, cheering from the entire crowd filling the room.

“We’re finally one Lee Daehwi. My one and only. My beautiful Shadow.” 

-

Jinyoung was seated next to Daehwi as their friends gave their speeches. 

“And then his face went straight into the beehive! He couldn’t talk for two weeks! Oh god, it was hilarious!” spoke Daniel. Jinyoung’s face was hidden in his hand, face flushed from embarrassment.

Daehwi chuckled, turning to see the humiliated boy sitting with his hands over his face. He leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek, and whispering in his ear “Hyung, it’s okay. I still love you.”

  
  


-

Daehwi walks into their bedroom with Jinyoung following close behind. The event had ended, and both boys had just gotten home. Eyes burning straight through Daehwi, the older seats himself on one of the couches situated in the corner of the room; Daehwi walks into the bathroom, probably to comb his hair and remove some of his makeup.

“Daehwi, come here please.” Jinyoung said, eyes piercing straight at the smaller boy who was walking towards him. Daehwi was half expectant of what Jinyoung was going to do next, but he let out a yelp when the older pulled him down, causing Daehwi to straddle his lap. Placing his hands on Daehwi’s hips, he looks up lustfully, tongue swiping over his bottom lip, looking the younger up and down.

“J-jinyoung-“

Before Daehwi could speak further, the older has already placed his lips onto his. Daehwi immediately responded, bringing his hands up to Jinyoung’s hair, tangling nimble fingers through the dark strands. Jinyoung’s tongue prods at Daehwi’s bottom lip, coaxing them open, and pushing his tongue in to explore the vampire’s mouth.

Daehwi lets out a breathy moan as Jinyoung explored his wet cavern, tightening his hold on the boy’s hair. Jinyoung separates his lips from Daehwi’s, looking at him again and dragging his hands down to his thighs to pick him up. He walks towards the bed, laying the vampire on his back, crawling on top of him, getting a better view of the boy.

The two boys spend that night doing a dance restrictively meant for only them, tying the final knot of the night, love pouring from both their hearts. They go to bed that night with warm hearts, and smiles on their faces. 

Absolutely perfect. 

Little did they know is that in a few years time, they would be faced with one of the worst devastations of their entire life.

_ A Last Whisper. _

**Author's Note:**

> BETAED!
> 
> Hello everyone! First of all, I hope you enjoyed the next part of Whispers of Desire! And second of all, I'm looking forward to writing the last part soon! 
> 
> I just want to make it clear here that I'm NOT trying to sexualize anyone, and that I have kept both boys ages in thought while I wrote this. I have also gotten it beta read, and it was passed as a go. Not to mention, I got a few opinions from a few of my friends, so please don't think I'm just a nasty bastard who sexualizes both boys, especially Daehwi. I just wanted to make that clear. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a Kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> writing account: @starrsonyou
> 
> (also one of my lines in here is inspired by one of my favorite writers hehe)


End file.
